pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil At the World's Core
Evil at the World's Core is a mission in Patapon 2, marking the midpoint of the game. The Patapons, having fought their way to the former resting place of the World Egg, must now confront the savage guardian of the now-corrupted lands. Tactics For more info on defeating Goruru, go here. '' When the mission starts, you'll see a tombstone. Break it down, collect the page, and learn the DonDon Song, which allows your Patapons to jump. It'll be useful very soon. Continue forward to encounter Black Hoshipon, who laments the loss of her "pets" and swears vengeance on the Patapons. You can't do anything until she finishes her rant, so just build up Fever. After Black Hoshipon finishes her threats, you'll get a serious sense of deja vu, because a yellow Goruru will come to your army and attack them. This boss is Garuru. By this point, you should have a pretty impressive selection of Rarepons and a powerful Hero to use against this monstrous menace. Use whatever you want, but you may want to focus on Rarepons resistant to Ignite (the level is always in a thunderstorm). Apart from that, standard anti-boss strategies apply. Garuru can transform between a bipedal dragon and a quadrupedal beast. He has has three attacks in each form. The transformation takes a decently long time, so use the opening to pummel the fiend. If Garuru's dragon form crouches and remains immobile while holding out its left claw, it's about to grab a Patapon. If it does so, it will retreat, hold up its victim, and incinerate it with lightning (but you still get the Cap). PonPata or DonDon can avoid this move, with the bonus of making Garuru stomp in frustration, allowing you to attack it unhindered. Unlike in the first Patapon, the ChakaChaka song doesn't seem to free your trapped units, so make sure Garuru doesn't grab them in the first place. He can also summon dark fireballs; he will hold out his hand and summon the fireball, then throw it at your Patapons. It can be avoided with DonDon (recomended) or PonPata. Garuru's charge attack (used in his quadrupedal form) takes longer to perform than most boss attacks. He will back up a long way, pose, then charge full speed at your Patapons. You want to time your DonDon evasion to end as the boss advances-using it too early may cause Garuru to chase you further than usual and kill a large portion of your Patapons. As with the Lightning Sacrifice of its dragon form, Garuru is momentarily stunned after the attack succceeds, leaving it open for free hits. The DonDon command is invaluable in this fight, as almost all of Garuru's attacks can be dodged with it. It's also the most reliable way to evade the Dark Fireball and Charge attacks. When defeated, Garuru will drop an egg that lets you battle Goruru in the Patagate. Underworld Servant Garuru ''For more info on defeating Garuru, see here. After the mission Evil at the World's Core, the mission will change to Underworld Servant Garuru. Garuru is a more powerful form of Goruru. Garuru adds one attack per form. He adds the Freezing Wings in Dragon Form, where he waves his wings and freezes your Patapons (avoid with DonDon or DonChaka). He also adds the powerful Freezing Laser to Beast Form. He will hold his head down as if to release Dark Embers, but he will hold his tail UP. He will then release a massive laser from his mouth, that is highly dangerous if you dont use DonDon. If you are confused between Dark Embers and Freezing Laser, just use DonDon for both attacks. Trivia *Though his appearance doesn't change when you play this mission a second time (the name changes to Underworld Servant Garuru), Goruru will actually be the more powerful Garuru. *Goruru is the only full-boss that can not be played over in the Obelisk. *The name of the strangely-shaped hill in the background of this map is Magic Hill Zozozo. The hill was identified in a wallpaper in Patapon 3 . Category:Patapon 2 Category:Bosses Category:Gyorogyoro's Theme Category:Akumapon Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Missions